Artificial Royale Battle 3
The battle is not ending this way. Face the boss!!! Term 1 Herman and the other upgraded aliases successfully made the Jewelpet Combo which the real event happened in the previous part of this battle. But they shocked that Puto is still alive. When Puto tried to get near to Herman. Earthquake Herman use Gigabyte Herman to hit Puto and have they chances to escape. Puto shoot them a laser and make Herman got weak. But Labra got in the since and make her to cry so loud. Until the sky getting dark. This is the sign of Lifun's power. Lifun made the Dragon shadow. This is the most powerful force he can make. It's require fully self-focus. Then Lifun dragon suck Puto up to bite and break the shield. The shield was break successfully and this is where Lifun defeat Puto. Term 2 Lifun is fainted because his happy that he won the battle. While Herman combined themselves and go near to Rossa and Lifun. King Ramir got angry to them, He commanded his computer to bring him out. Now this is the part where King Ramir will fight Herman. King Ramir use the gravity controller to float Herman, Lifun, Labra and Rossa. Now King Ramir punch Herman to his face and when he about to chop Herman, Herman evolve into Thunderbolt Herman and use the Lightning Movement to make King Ramir get weak. But now Herman use his thunder slay to hit King Ramir while King Ramir protect himself by his Laser sword . But Thunderbolt Herman has been bitched. Now he evolve to Earthquake Herman and Disappear in the scene. Suddenly he appear with Gigabyte Herman, But King Ramir use the Time magnipulator to make Earthquake Herman and Gigabyte Herman to go slow. Then King Ramir kick Gigabyte Herman and got throw away hardly. Earthquake Herman was about to continue to fight King Ramir but King Ramir use the Gravity controller to make everything to Herman very heavy and unliftable to carry. King Ramir get near to the giant and freeze it and now King Ramir destroyed Gigabyte Herman that make Earthquake Herman got angry. Earthquake Herman punches the land to King Ramir but the gravity stopping his power to work. King Ramir just laugh at him. Term 3 The Gravity controller is off and Earthquake Herman make his turn to use Earth Tsunami to berry King Ramir underground but King Ramir turn it into water and Herman disappear in the scene. Then he appear as Cyclone Herman and punch King Ramir hardly. King Ramir fly away and Herman evolve into Thunderbolt Herman again and to make the final struck onto King Ramir. But King Ramir use the Time Magnipulator to slow him down and he teleport to get near onto Thunderbolt Herman and punches him to go down. While he evolve to Earthquake Herman, he tried to avoid King Ramir's attack but he continue to fight but fail again he bitched again and fucked. Herman is getting weak telling to King Ramir stop fighting. But King Ramir just continue to torture Earthquake Herman. Until King Ramir throw rocks to Herman, Herman tried to protect himself but the rocks turned into super blade making his shield fall apart and suddenly Herman got bitched and fucked. Earthquake Herman is bleeding and evolve to normal... Now he saying "Forgive me Jewelina, I didn't protect all the Jewelpet" Herman finally give up to King Ramir and King Ramir will now finish him. Suddenly Princess Mana appear and punch King Ramir. Princess Mana help Herman while King will cure him. End of the video. Screenshots Sabog.jpg|Explotion in map Lagay.jpg|Bitched Slide005.jpg|Puto|link=Puto Banta.jpg كاندادو.jpg Rossa and Lifun.jpg Dragon shadow.jpg Ilak ni Labra.jpg Fucked 2.jpg Tinamaan ng isang lintek.jpg Fucked.jpg Buhay na Puto.jpg Slide005.jpg Lagay.jpg Sabog.jpg Category:Battles Category:Official Videos